Dreamworks
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: Dreamworks es una escuela tipo Hogwarts estilo secundaria moderna. Hiccup, Elsa, Jack, Astrid y Hans se ven envueltos en problemas con novias celosas y chicos posesivos mientras Anna, M.K, Mavis y Mérida descubren una peligrosa conspiración que puede llevar la vida de todos en Dreamworks a su fin. Mal Summary, ya me conocen.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, hay algunas cosas que deben saber: Los sucesos de Frozen ya pasaron, pero Anna tiene 14 años y Elsa 16, igual que otro fic mío, el Origen de los Guardianes no pasó y Jack puede ser visto y no es inmortal, aunque si tiene poderes y tiene 16 años. Los sucesos de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, El regalo del Furia Nocturna y La Leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos ya pasaron, pero los de la segunda película y la serie no, Hiccup tiene 16. Los sucesos de Valiente ya pasaron pero Mérida tiene 14 años (aunque la diferencia es mínima) los sucesos de Hotel Transilvania ya pasaron. Los sucesos de Ralph el Demoledor no pasaron y, de hecho, solo usaré los personajes (no están dentro de un videojuego) los sucesos de Epic no pasaron, M.K tiene 14. Los sucesos de Enredados ya pasaron, pero Rapunzel tiene 16 años si esto les suena a Mérida di Angelo, perdón pero era necesario. Solo me copio de ella para esto. Se los Re-Juro.**

**El nombre de la película/Fandom indica que se trata de los protagonistas de este.**

-THE BIG FOUR-

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en un avión en primera clase. Que dos de sus integrantes fueran de la realeza tenía sus ventajas.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en los asientos de adelante mientras los chicos en el de atrás. Todo parecía en calma cuando los chicos decidieron jugarles una broma a las chicas.

Las chicas, de repente, sintieron que algo caminaba sobre sus cabezas y gritaron mientras los chicos reían.

Mérida se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos con arañas de goma retorciéndose de risa.

-¡Los voy a matara a los dos!- Gritó Antes de tirarse por encima del respaldo tratando de golpear a los chicos.

Rapunzel estaba tratando de hacer que se sentara cuando Jack le congeló el rostro en un intento de hacerla reír. Qué curioso, no funcionaba cuando "la víctima" sentía una ira asesina hacia "el agresor" que solo le había lanzado una araña de goma a la cabeza.

Mientras el reía y Hiccup trataba de apartarse para que no lo golpeara, Mérida llegó a pegarle a Jack causando un gran caos en el avión hasta que llegó la azafata para poner un poco de orden. Gran error: pues solo se vio metida dentro del caos.

Y así de tranquilo era viaje en avión cuando ibas en el mismo transporte que estos chicos.

¿A dónde van estos chicos? A una escuela "especial" en el reino de Starnowey. Si quieren saber cómo es esa escuela, solo imaginen a Hogwarts como una secundaria moderna. Con bailes de graduación materias aburridamente normales (como matemáticas o legua).

Pero estos cuatro problemáticos chicos no son los únicos en ir a esta escuela.

* * *

><p>-FROZEN-<p>

Las hermanas Arendelle se sentaron en los primeros asientos de la clase Cóndor (la que NO es clase alta) del avión. Hubieran ido en clase alta, pero no había espacio. Y al escuchar los gritos de la azafata y un par de pasajeros (como cuatro o cinco) decidieron que tenían suerte de estar en la clase Cóndor.

-¡Los voy a matar a los dos!- se escuchó un grito amortiguado de la parte de la Clase Alta.

Elsa rio ligeramente.

-Creo que tenemos suerte de ir en Clase Cóndor- le comentó a su hermana.

Pero esta no la escuchó. Agarraba con fuerza el apoyabrazos del asiento. Estaba pálida mirando a la ventanilla.

-¿Anna?- la llamó preocupada.

Anna volteó para ver a Elsa. Sus ojos reflejaban terror.

-vamos a morir- murmuró asustada.

De no ser porque Anna estaba tan asustada, Elsa se habría reído.

-¿le tenes miedo a las alturas?- preguntó -¡Pero subiste a pie la montaña más alta de Arendelle!-

-Igual, estaba alto pero el suelo estaba cerca- susurró.

Anna era la persona más valiente que Elsa conocía. No podía creer que tuviera miedo a las alturas. ¡Era algo mínimo!

-Hey, tranquila- la calmó la mayor- no va a pasar nada-

-¿Y si hay una tormenta?-

-Yo controlo las tormentas- dijo Elsa soberbiamente- no voy a dejar que el avión caiga-

-Y… ¿Y si vienen los nazis y hacen algo como la cosa de las torres gemelas?-

Elsa la miró confundida.

-¿las torres gemelas?-

Anna se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Elsa seguro no se había enterado de nada del mundo exterior durante los años que había pasado encerrada en su habitación.

-Hace nosecuantos años unos nazis robaron un avión con pasajeros incluidos y los estrellaron contra dos torres en Nueva York. Murieron los pasajeros del avión (que en realidad eran dos aviones), los que vivían en las torres y los nazis- finalizó.

-Qué horrible- comentó. Si decía lo que pensaba, iba a terminar cuando el avión llegara a Starnowey.

Anna volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Ahora la ciudad de Arendelle se veía muy pequeña.

-¿y si hay un fallo en las turbinas y caemos?-

Elsa suspiró.

-No va a pasar nada, señorita pesimista- la trató de tranquilizar.

* * *

><p>-HOTEL TRANSILVANIA-<p>

-Muy bien, Jonathan- dijo el Conde- Quiero que cuides bien de mi hija-

-No va a pasar nada, Pa- dijo Mavis al lado de su novio Jonny.

-Y recuerda llevar mucho protector solar- dijo- NUNCA salgas al sol sin protector solar- le recordó.

-No, Pa- repitió la vampira.

-¡Y ahora vallan rápido al avión o llegarán tarde! ¡¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?!-

Jonny y Mavis salieron corriendo. La enorme mochila de Jonny los hizo esperar un montón de tiempo. Mientras que la pequeña maleta de cuero negro Mavis los hizo tardar cinco segundos. Su padre había insistido en llevar la mochila que le había regalado para su cumpleaños N° 118, pero ella había dicho que era demasiado grande.

Mavis se había arreglado para llevar todo en una pequeña maleta de cuero.

Se sentaron en los asientos de atrás del avión. Era de esos con una pequeña televisión en la parte trasera del asiento de adelante.

-Hey ¿conoces Crepúsculo?- le preguntó Jonny a Mavis.

* * *

><p>-EPIC-<p>

El Doctor Bomba despidió a su hija M.K en el aeropuerto.

-¡Adiós, Mary Katherine!- la despidió.

-Adiós, papá- dijo un con tono cansado.

Cogió su mochila y se la colgó a los hombros. Y luego tomó la jaula con Bozy…

(N/A: o como sea que se escriba)

…y corrió por el aeropuerto. No había tiempo que perder. A su padre se le había acabado la Nafta a mitad de camino y tuvieron que parar casi una hora hasta que la grúa los remolcó hasta la estación de servicio.

(N/A: a mí me pasó)

Había tenido que pedirle durante semanas a su padre que lo dejara llevar al perro. Quería demostrarle que era responsable. Y cuidar de un animal era la forma perfecta.

Le dio a Bozy su "droga" para calmarlo y lo subieron al avión.

Ella se sentó sobre el ala, por lo que no pudo ver bien por la ventanilla. Sacó su IPod y buscó su canción favorita.

"_Aquí estás"_ pensó. Pulsó el botón y se puso los auriculares.

_Heart Attack_ era, sin duda, una de las mejores canciones del mundo.

El Avión despegó rumbo a la escuela de estos 9 chicos que, sin saberlo, estaban en el mismo avión.

**Espero que sigan este fic. Personalmente no me gusta el Romance, pero nesesitaba distraer a la mayoría para que no se metieran en "la verdadera trama" (que no les voy a Spolear :P) y después de una infancia de Violetta y de las películas románticas que ve mi mamá creo que el Romance es lo indicado. Ya me van a entender.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! La verdad, no creí que este fanfic iba a ser tan bien bienvenido. Creí que a nadie le iba a gustar, pero me equivoqué :) así que...**

**Disfruten!**

Cuando llegan a la escuela, se sorprendieron, y mucho. Pues la escuela era un castillo por afuera. Pero por adentro, era como una secundaria estadounidense (la que se ve en las películas de Disney Channel) completamente normal… solo que mucho más grande.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-FROZEN-

Las hermanas Arendelle llegaron a la oficina del director.

-Aquí está- dijo Elsa.

-¿Cómo iba a saber dónde quedaba?- se defendió Anna sintiendo que su hermana le estaba criticando que ella la había arrastrando por toda la escuela buscando la maldita oficina.

-Yo no dije nada- se justificó la mayor- Espérame hasta que salga ¿sí?- pero ella no esperó una respuesta de su hermanita menor y entró a la oficina.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

*-ELSA-*

Una vez en la oficina, se sentó en la silla tapizada de cuero negro enfrente al escritorio del Director Ronin Leafmen.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el director indiferente.

-Elsa Arendelle- contestó ella.

Se quedó completamente quieto y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eres la Princesa Elsa?- preguntó algo sorprendido

Ella simplemente asintió algo avergonzada. El solo siguió hablando como si jamás hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Edad?- siguió mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno rojo

-tengo 16 años-

-¿Nacionalidad?-

-Arendelliana, Noruega- respondió.

-¿Cuáles son tus Poderes?-

-Hielo, nieve, tormentas… todo lo relacionado al frío-

El director Ronin asintió mientras anotaba más cosas en su cuaderno rojo.

-Habitación 27- le dio una llave con su respectivo número-Tengo entendido que tu hermana también vino- dijo él.

-Sí, es cierto-

-dile que pase- dijo secamente.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

*-ANNA-*

Elsa abandonó la oficina del director.

-él te llama- dijo antes de irse a buscar su habitación.

-Okey- Entró a la oficina con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pues ella siempre quiso ir a la escuela (qué loca ¿no?) y ahora por fin podía hacer lo que quería después de pasar toda su vida encerrada.

Se sentó en la silla.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el director.

-Anna Arendelle-

-¿Edad?-

-14 años-

-¿Nacionalidad?-

-Arendelliana-

-¿Poderes?-

-Yo… no tengo poderes-

El director la miró con decepción.

-Si no desarrollas poderes en un mes máximo, tendré que expulsarte. Habitación 27- le entregó la misma llave que a su hermana hacía pocos minutos y ella salió de la oficina completamente irritada.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-THE BIG FOUR-

Los cuatro, como siempre inseparables, recorrieron los largos pasillos. Había tres cosas que diferenciaban a Dreamworks de las escuelas normales. Número 1: Por afuera, era un castillo (eso ya lo sabíamos). Número 2: era increíblemente grande (Otra cosa que ya sabíamos). Y número 3: por la mañana, enseñaban cosas como matemáticas y lengua (las típicas materias aburridas), pero por la tarde, enseñaban magia. No magia como la de Harry Potter. Aunque tienen algunas materias en común, como Astronomía y Pociones, enseñaban a cada uno a usar sus poderes, les planteaban situaciones, tanto de la vida cotidiana como la vida o muerte, en la que tienen que salir usando sus poderes. Y, al final del año, hacen unos juegos parecidos a Los Juegos del Hambre, con algunas diferencias.

(N/A: se sabrá más de esto en capítulos posteriores)

Como siempre, juntos, los cuatro, fueron a inscribirse en la dirección. Uno por uno entró a la oficina.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

*-MÉRIDA-*

Mérida, la más joven y valiente, fue la primera en entrar.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el Director Ronin una vez que la rebelde adolecente se sentó en la silla.

-Mérida Dumbroch- contestó con un tono ligeramente desafiante. El director levantó la mirada de sus papeles.

-Esa actitud no me gusta, jovencita-

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- contestó Mérida. O mejor dicho, eso es lo que le hubiera gustado contestarle.

-Sí, señor- dijo en realidad tragándose la rabia.

El director Ronin solo la ignoró.

-¿Edad?-

-14 años-

-¿Nacionalidad?-

-Escocesa-

-¿Poderes?-

Mérida se quedó muda. Que ella sabía, no tenía poderes. Decían que el aura mágica de la escuela despertaba los poderes no despiertos todavía. Pero algunos ya tenían poderes y todo, como Jack y Rapunzel.

Pero Mérida…mm…no.

-No tengo poderes- contestó.

El director Ronin volvió a levantar la vista de su enorme cantidad de papeles.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, ahora él con tono desafiante.

-Osea, supongo que los tengo pero no despiertos…-

-pues más te vale que despierten pronto- sentenció.

-¡Pero eso no depende de mí…!-

-¿todavía no empezaron las clases y ya un castigo? Habitación 28- Le entregó una llave con su respectivo número -Y…-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

*-HICCUP-*

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Rapunzel.

-ya me retaron- contestó, pesimista.

Jack rió.

-¿Ya tan pronto?-

Mérida trató de pegarle, pero Jack la frenó con su bastón.

-Ay, la princesita no puede pegarme- se burló

-Mérida, no lo hagas…- le advirtió Rapunzel a su amiga.

-Hermano, ya basta- lo frenó Hiccup a Jack.

-Está bien- contestó el bromista del grupo.

Los otros tres se registraron (y se afirmó que el director no quería a ninguno) y fueron a buscar sus respectivas habitaciones: Jack e Hiccup estaba en la misma habitación (34) y Rapunzel estaba en la misma de Mérida.

Mientras Mérida y Rapunzel se iban charlando a su habitación, Hiccup y Jack fueron a la suya, que quedaba del otro pasillo.

Cuando pasaron, Hiccup se enamoró.

De verdad, juro que no estoy exagerando.

Estaba por preguntarle a una chica que había visto por ahí si sabía dónde estaba la habitación 34 cuando ella volteó... y se enamoró.

Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, casi blanco. Su piel muy pálida y llevaba puesto un vestido azul que parecía hecho de hielo. Le parecía tan hermosa… se quedó mirándola mientras ella lo veía con cara de "¿Y a este loco qué le pasa?".

A Jack también le gustó a primera vista, pero no estaba tan loco para quedarse mirándola. No quería asustarla.

-Por favor, disculpa a mi amigo- dijo el albino empujando a Hiccup- Es que le gustas mucho-

Entonces él reaccionó.

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!- se defendió.

La chica no sabía que decir, solo dio un paso atrás un poco asustada.

-¡Elsa!- la llamó una chica pelirroja- Vamos, hermana- se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando por los pasillos hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes. La rubia le dirigió una última mirada a Hiccup mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

Una vez que se fue, Hiccup volvió a su "trance"

-es tan linda…-

- vos estás tan loco…- se burló su amigo.

-Cállate- le espetó- creo que me gusta…-

"_a mí también_" pensó Jack, aunque no pensaba decirlo.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-EPIC ~ Hotel Transilvania-

M.K acababa de registrarse en la oficina del director, y estaba muy, MUY enojada. Parecía que el director veía a los que no tenían poderes como si fueran poca cosa…

"_maldito racista_" pensó.

Miró la llave que tenía en la mano: habitación 46.

Llegó a su habitación e introdujo la llave, pero se sorprendió al ver que adentro de esta había una chica con el corto cabello negro escribiendo en un cuaderno.

Ah, y estaba, literalmente, parada en el techo.

-¡AAAH!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡AAAH!- gritó la otra chica antes de caer del techo. Pero no se estrelló contra el suelo, sino que se transformó el murciélago y voló hasta sentarse en la cama alta de un par de camas cuchetas y recuperar su aspecto humano.

-¡Eres un vampiro!- gritó M.K asustada.

-Sí, ya se, la hija de Drácula-murmuró –Todos se espantan al principio.

-¡¿Drácula?!- gritó, todavía más asustada-

-Tranquila, no bebo sangre humana. Con esto de las hamburguesas y las papas fritas se volvió muy grasosa. Además en estos días nunca se sabe dónde estuvo- se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia M.K, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y le tendió una mano- Soy Mavis Drácula-

-M.K- dijo entonces la pelirroja estrechándole la mano después de dudar unos segundos. Se imaginó que entonces la vampira se inclinará y le chuparía la sangre por el brazo. Sería raro, aterrador y asqueroso. Por suerte, no lo hizo.

-¿te vas a quedar aquí?- preguntó entonces Mavis.

-Sí- contestó M.K nerviosa, pensando que quizás le chuparía la sangre mientras dormía.

-Bien, pero yo ya "me apropié" de la cama de arriba- dijo volando de nuevo a esta.

-No importa- desempacó sus cosas y guardó su ropa y su mochila en el armario. Sacó su computadora y se puso a chatear con su amiga Fiona que vivía del otro lado del mundo mientras Mavis leía una historia sobre Hombres Lobo, a ver si nombraban a su tío.

-¿no es un poco contradictorio que un vampiro lea sobre hombres lobo?- le preguntó M.K a su compañera de habitación una vez vio que estaba leyendo.

-No. Lo que dicen sobre que los vampiros y los hombres lobo se odias es pura mentira-

-¿A, sí?- preguntó con curiosidad cerrando el Chat con su amiga Fiona.

-Sí- siguió Mavis al ver que M.K se interesaba en el tema- el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi tío "del corazón" es un hombre lobo-

-¿De verdad?- Que los vampiros existieran ya le parecía un poco difícil de creer, pero que además existieran más monstruos y que todos se llevaran bien era otra cosa.

-Sí. Acá tengo una foto- sacó como de la nada una fotografía de dos figuras lobunas, pero a la vez humanoides con muchos lobitos (como cien) alrededor rompiendo cosas y pillándose por ahí. M.K rió entre dietes- Son mis tíos y su camada- Entonces M.K vio la panza de la loba.

-¿está embarazada?- preguntó, pensando cuanto lío podrían hacer tantos hijos.

-Sí. Así van a morir de estrés tarde o temprano- M.K volvió a reír un poco.

-Pobres…- sonó un timbre en algún lugar.

-tenemos que ir a clases. Vamos- Mavis pegó un sobrenatural salto al suelo y ella y M.K se fueron al aula de primero. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja ya no sentía miedo.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

–MULTI-CROSSOVER–

Para los chicos de primer grado (gente de 14 años) en la primera clase tenían Ornitología.

-Hola, soy el doctor Julio Monteiro- dijo un hombre alto con un Guacamayo Escarlata sobre el hombro- seré su maestro de Ornitología este… Y todos los años-

Mérida levantó la mano.

-¿sí, señorita Dumbroch?- preguntó el profesor.

-¿de qué nos va a servir en la vida saber sobre los Ornitorrincos?- preguntó ella.

El salón entero estalló en carcajadas.

-¿qué? ¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Señorita Dumbroch- dijo el profesor Monteiro- la Ornitología no es la ciencia que estudia los ornitorrincos, sino al que estudia las aves- su guacamayo voló por el aula hasta volver a posarse sobre el hombro de su amo- Hoy vamos a ver las aves que habitan en el Amazonas…-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Por otro lado, los de 3° grado (16 años, a no ser que repruebes) tenían Historia.

Un perro blanco, con anteojos y corbata de moño bordó que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras ingresó al aula, dejando a más de uno impresionado.

-Saludos, estudiantes- dijo el perro (por más raro que fuera que un perro hablase)- Yo soy es Señor Peabody y seré su profesor de Historia- Camino hasta el escritorio, donde sacó de debajo de la mesa un montón de libros- Empezaremos con la historia del Antiguo Egipto ¿Alguien puede decirme cual fue la más importante faraona en el Egipcio Antiguo?-

Jack levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, señor Frost?-

-Cleopatra ¿verdad?-

-En realidad fue Hatshepsut- dijo el profesor Peabody- Hubo siete Cleopatras, la última, Cleopatra VII, ni siquiera fue egipcia: era hija de Ptolomeo XII Auletes Y de Cleopatra V Trifena quienes eran de ascendencia romana. Cleopatra solo es tan famosa por ser la última faraona antes de que el Imperio Romano conquistara Egipto- habló tan rápido que apenas pudieron entenderlo- Ahora ¿Tutankamon era la imagen encarnada de qué dios?-

Elsa escondió en rostro en sus manos. Ese iba a ser un largo, largo, largo año.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-… Entonces, tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre diferentes aves tropicales en grupo. Como son nuevos y no se conocen, yo elegiré los grupos- el Profesor Julio sacó una lista con todos los nombres- Jonathan, Jade y Hiro estudiarán el Guacamayo de Spix. Margo, Penny, Sherman y Jamie harán un informe sobre el Tucán. Anna, M.K, Mérida y Mavis harás una presentación en Power Pioint sobre el Maicero. Les recomiendo juntarse en la biblioteca esta tarde para estudiar sus respectivas aves porque las presentaciones serán pasado mañana.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Jack acababa de terminar de almorzar y estaba llendo a la clase de Matemáticas cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Volteó para ver a una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en una trenza y ojos azules

-¡Astrid!- gritó sorprendido, pues Hiccup le había dicho que no poseía magia y, por lo tanto, no podía asistir a Dreamworks.

(N/A: ¡Apuesto que muchos de ustedes creían que era Elsa!)

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó- ¿no se supone que no podes ingresar sin poderes?-

-Ya despertaron- contestó ella-pero no vine a buscarte para hablar de mis poderes. Te tengo una propuesta-

-No, no quiero ser tu novio- dijo Jack.

-¡No, tonto! No es eso- le gritó- Ahora te digo, pero mejor vamos a un lugar más seguro- lo agarró del brazo y lo guió a un aula vacía. Cerró con llave y volteó a verlo.

-No sé que queres, pero me estas empezando a asustar-

-Shhh- lo calló- te vi cuando pasaron cerca de la otra chica, con Hiccup-

-¿qué chica?- trató de hacerse el tonto, pero Astrid era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

-¡No te haga el tonto! La chica albina que le gusta a Hiccup-

-Ah, esa chica- murmuró.

-Te vi, como al mirabas, se veía en tus ojos ¡Te gusta Elsa!- gritó Astrid.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- gritó el albino.

-ja, ja, ja. Ya sé que te gusta, no te hagas el tonto- caminó por el salón- y a mí me gusta Hiccup, pero a él también le gusta Elsa-

-Si querés consejos, a mi no me busques- trató de abrir la puerta, pero la llave la tenía Astrid.

-Si querés a la chica, tengo un plan. Si todo sale bien, yo voy a tener a Hiccup y vos a Elsa- se acercó a él- ya tengo a otra persona de mi lado. Solo necesito a otro más-

-No sé…- Jack se rascó la nuca. Sabía que Astrid podía ir hasta el extremo para salirse con la suya, hasta hacer que Tormenta, su dragón, atacara a una persona solo para entrar primera a la tienda de ropa. Pero él quería a Elsa cerca, quería besarla, quería abrazarla. Y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla cerca, hasta matar a Hiccup, su mejor amigo. No, no podía hacerle esto. Él quería la felicidad de la chica, y ella parecía que iba a ser feliz con Hiccup. No, quería tenerla. Y podría matar a todos en Dreamworks solo para que ella estuviera con él- ¿cuál es tu plan?- le preguntó entonces a Astrid.

-Hay que separarlos, luego ellos volverán corriendo a nuestros brazos desconsolados creyendo que el otro lo odia-

-¿cómo queres hacer eso?-

Astrid sonrió de forma casia aterradora.

-me alegra que preguntes-

**TAN, TAN, TAN!**

**Aquí comienza la historia. El el próximo capítulo se forman los grupos y comienza la parte de "misterio"**

**Para los que no ubiquen a Jade, es un OC que será muy importante más adelante. No quiero dar más Spolier. Solo voy a decirles a los fans de Jonny que formará una banda de Rock con Jade y Hiro. **

**No vi 6 Big Hero, por lo que no tengo idea de como es la personalidad de Hiro. Ya no puedo esperar para ver la peli :)**

**Reviews:**

**Merida di Angelo: Es que soy tu fan! me alegra que te guste la historia, se pone mejor en los capítulos posteriores. Como ya dije, en uno o dos caps más va a haber más de Jonny, pero, por ahora, no tendrá mucha importancia en la trama principal :( I'm sorry. Yo también odio a Violetta (Canta mal y siempre se hace la víctima) pero antes me gustaba. PD: ¿te tiras por la ventana "otra vez"?**

**45elsafer: Sí, ¡Viva Heart Attack!**

**Y a los lectores de The Big Four en Brooklyn ya casi termino el capítulo 2, quizas lo suba hoy o mañana. **

**Y así como hice un concurso en La Princesa Olvidada (una historia de Frozen, esta en mi perfil) voy a hacer un concurso: "Poderes". Es que no se me ocurren poderes para Mérida, Jonny, M.K, Hiro, Eugene (no se si lo voy a incluir en la historia pero por las dudas) y Hiccup ¿una ayudita?usaré los poderes que más me gusten, más útiles sean para la historia o sean más originales. Para el resto ya tengo todo definido. No puede haber poderes repetidos (Elsa y Jack con una excepción, obvio) **

**Más adelante incluiré otra canción de Demi Lovato que será muy importante en la historia. Es que sus canciones me parecen muy lindas y la mayoría encaja perfecto con mis historias ¿coincidencia o magia?**

**PD: sería genial que la magia existiese :)**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de siglos de desaparición ¡Aquí llego el capítulo 3!**

**Debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, fue un poco incómodo pero divertido :D En este cap se muestra a una especie de "Detrás de cámaras" de Elsa, y como se siente y es atormentada por su pasado ¿Qué sucede? van a tener que leer para saberlo.**

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**Disfruten!**

*-ELSA-*

La joven princesa caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, con una montaña de libros en los brazos que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca. La profesora Maléfica de Combate Mágico los había hecho estudiar un montón, pero había prometido que la próxima clase ya trabajarían el aprendizaje práctico.

Todos esperaban que cumpliera sus promesas.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa chocó contra alguien (o algo) y cayó al suelo, con todos los libros.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó, aunque todavía no había visto a quién había golpeado. Se arrodilló en el suelo comenzó a levantar todos sus libros para apilarlos a su lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su ejemplar _Animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos_ de _Newt Scamander_ una mano se cernió sobre la suya. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Elevó su mirada hasta que sus ojos encontraron otros de color verde esmeralda.

-Este… creo que este libro es mío- dijo el chico.

Entonces, Elsa se dio cuenta de que ya había agarrado su ejemplar y lo había dejado a su lado.

"_¡Estúpida!_" Se retó a si misma mentalmente.

-Yo… lo siento-

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?_"

-No importa- dijo el chico- vas a la biblioteca ¿no?-

-¿Qué? Ah, humm, si-

Se abofeteó a si misma mentalmente "_Genial, ahora tengo tanta capacidad vocal como Sadie Kane cuando ve al divinamente sexy de Anubis(1)_"

El chico rió ante el comportamiento de la rubia platinada.

-Soy Hiccup- se presentó.

-Elsa- contestó mientras se levantaba con todos sus libros.

-Lo sé. Te vi con tu hermana hoy a la mañana-

Entonces, Elsa lo miró más detenidamente, y se dio cuenta de que era el chico que se había quedado mirándola como un estúpido.

-Sí…- dijo recordando el incómodo momento.

-Oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca? Yo también tengo que ir-

-S… sí, bueno- tartamudeó. Se ruborizó todavía más.

Fueron a la biblioteca con más cuidado de no chocarse con nadie. Una vez llegaron, Elsa devolvió todos sus libros a los estantes y, como faltaba todavía media hora para la clase de Pociones con la profesora Honey Lemon (que, hablando de ella también da Química) decidió buscar algunos libros para leer.

Terminó encontrando un libro muy, muy viejo que por alguna razón le había llamado la atención. Era un libro con la cubierta desteñida por el paso de los años. El título "La reina de las Nieves" estaba escrito a mano (seguramente el original se destiñó) y las hojas estaban amarillentas y quebradizas. No había ilustraciones, pues estaban también borradas. Parecía que alguien había agarrado un libro viejo y totalmente desteñido para escribir otra cosa. Decidió hojearlo por curiosidad, a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Hasta que llegó a una página que, si bien a simple vista no era diferente a las otras, le llamó mucho la atención por alguna razón extraña. En esta página explicaba perfectamente la aparición y la descripción de La Reina de las Nieves.

"_Entonces, un montón de copos de nieve se arremolinaron alrededor de un punto específico y, cuando se disiparon, dejaron ver a una hermosa mujer. Tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve. La piel pálida la hacía parecer un fantasma. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste hecho del mismo hielo. Los eran ojos de un color celeste sobrenaturalmente brillante, pero no había paz ni descanso en ellos, solo odio, acompañado de una sonrisa maligna y asesina_"

Dejó de leer. La descripción del libro encajaba casi perfectamente con ella, y, honestamente, daba miedo. Cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante.

Como si una "fuerza misteriosa" la obligara, se quedó esperando a Hiccup, quien volvió pocos segundos después, con siete libros apiolados en sus brazos. Entre ellos el de _Newt Scamander_, que no había devuelto. Cuando el chico se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón para agarrar su tarjeta de la biblioteca, uno de sus libros cayó al suelo.

Por alguna razón que Elsa jamás supo, se agachó a agarrar el libro que se le había caído.

-¡No, no, no, no! No te molestes…- trató de frenarla, pero ella no le hizo caso- Ay, dioses…-

El libro parecía bastante viejo, aunque no tanto como el de La Reina de las Nieves. Estaba forrado de cuero marrón, y las hojas también estaban amarillentas, aunque no tan quebradizas. En la cubierta había una imagen de algo que parecía un dragón.

-Hiccup ¿Qué…?-

-Mira, te lo explicaré todo. Solo… juntémonos en el bosque, en Claro de Luna, después de la clase de Pociones y te lo explicaré todo-

Por muy poco que Elsa entendiera, asintió.

Después de un ratito, llegó la bibliotecaria, una chica llamada Linda que iba siempre con un guacamayo azul sobre el hombro a donde quiera que vaya. Anotó en una carpeta todos los libros que Hiccup se llevaba y los adolecentes salieron del lugar.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Las clases de Pociones fueron más divertidas que lo que la mayoría de los alumnos pensaron (eso les pasa por leer demasiado Harry Potter y creer que todos los profesores de pociones son como Snape). La profesora Honey Lemon era muy alegre y extrovertida. Había hecho una especie de súper-bomba rosa de dos metros de diámetro con forma de esfera que, con un toque, había explotado y arrojando un montón de polvo rosa sobre los estudiantes. También los había hecho hacer una poción explosiva que explotaba en el estómago de quien la bebía y le revolvía los jugos gástricos y los alimentos todavía sin digerir. Jack cometió el error de probarla. Pero estará bien, no se preocupen. Saldrá de la enfermería en un par de días.

La profesora Lemon…

(N/A: ¿Enserio? ¿"Lemon"? ¿Qué clase de persona tiene ese apellido?)

era muy joven para ser profesora. No parecía ser muy mayor que los alumnos más grandes de la escuela (los de sexto, con 19 años). Al parecer, era un prodigio de la ciencia, que se había graduado de Dreamworks a los 15 años, y no había dudado en convertirse en profesora. Algunos decían que, sin duda, salía con un chico de sexto (Tadashi Hamada, más específicamente).

Al final de clases, Elsa se las arregló para salir a escondidas de la escuela e ir al Bosque. Solo esperaba que Hiccup no se estuviera burlando de ella y la dejara plantada.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-_Ω-ʘ-_Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Ya eran las 06:30 en Dreamworks. Elsa caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, intentando no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles y las rocas. Los pies le dolían horriblemente por los zapatos de taco, que llevaba puestos todo el día. Y caminar en el suelo desnivelado lleno de piedras y ramas caídas solo hacía que le doliera más.

No podía soportarlo más: se sentó en una roca y se sacó los zapatos. Aunque era muy incómodo, por lo menos no le dolía.

Siguió caminando durante media hora hasta que llegó a Claro de Luna: una laguna de uno o dos kilómetros de largo, donde, según decían, durante los días de luna llena, esta se reflejaba de una forma preciosa.

Se sentó en una roca al lado de la laguna y esperó sentada ahí un rato, casi segura de que Hiccup la había dejado plantada.

Se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento ¿Era una especie de cita o algo así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa cuando estaba ese chico? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y si… se estaba enamorando?

No. Lo conocía desde hacía muy poco. Se repitió las palabras que le había hecho a su hermana hacía un año cuando había querido que conociera a su nuevo novio, Hans:

"No te puedes enamorar tan pronto"

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Después de esperar casi una hora, decidió que Hiccup era solo uno de esos chicos que disfrutaban de engañar a las personas para humillarlas. Se levantó, dejando hielo donde antes estaba sentada. Entonces, escuchó un ruido entre el bosque, como si alguien estuviera caminando entre los arbustos. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y no pudo ver con claridad. Otra vez el ruido, y lo que sea que lo provocaba se acercaba cada vez más. La temperatura del ambiente descendió drásticamente, debido a su temor creciente.

"_Escóndelo, No sientas, no abras tu corazón…_" pero se calló a sí misma. Le había prometido a Anna NUNCA repetirse eso.

Entonces, cuando la nieve estaba por caer del cielo, una figura escuálida sale de entre los árboles.

-¡Hiccup!- gritó Elsa, sin saber si enojarse o abrazarlo.

"_Espera ¿abrazarlo?_" Se preguntó a sí misma.

Se acercó a él, dejando un camino de escarcha por donde pasaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que me habías dejado plantada o algo- al instante en que lo dijo se sintió estúpida.

*-HICCUP-*

-Tube un… problema. Más bien, mi ex novia- Volteó para ver si no lo estaba siguiendo- No importa. Vinimos aquí para que veas algo impresionante- dijo mientras emprendía una caminata por el bosque acompañado de la rubia platinada- Pero- se detuvo- debes jurar por el _Valhala_(2) que no le contarás a nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo que estás por ver-

"_¿Por qué confío en ella?_" se preguntó.

Por mucho que le gustara Elsa a Hiccup, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella. Podía contar su secreto a toda la escuela, lo que significaría la expulsión. Pero la rubia platinada había visto que llevaba libros sobe criaturas mágicas, y si no le contaba su secreto, podría sacar sus propias conclusiones, quizás DEMASIADO extrañas. ¿Y si creía que estaba creando un ejército de bestias para atacar Dreamworks o algo así? Después de las historias de Harry Potter ¿Quién aseguraba que no hubiera una especie de Draco Malfoy en la escuela? Además, se había dejado seducir por el hermoso rostro de Elsa.

-¿Por el qué?- preguntó confundida.

-¡Solo júralo!-

-¡Está bien! lo juro por el _Val-no-se-que-cosa_-

Después de una hora de caminar, llegaron a un terreno hundido en el bosque, como una especie de depresión. El claro tenía un estanque con agua, varios árboles y rocas y hasta una pequeña cueva.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó confundida Elsa, pero fue interrumpida por Hiccup.

-Espera- pegó un chiflido, nada. Pegó otro, pero nada le contestó –Listo- dijo sin embargo.

Bajaron por una especie de túnel, cuya entrada estaba escondida detrás de los arbustos, hasta el valle. Entonces, Hiccup pegó otro chiflido. Fue ahí cuando apareció:

Una figura oscura salió de la cueva. Debido a la oscuridad y el color de la criatura era casi imposible ver más que sus ojos, verdes y enormes. La criatura se acercó más, y, cuando vio a una chica al lado de su amigo, se lanzó al ataque de un salto.

Presa del pánico, Elsa creó un carámbano de hielo que por poco atraviesa al monstruo. Si bien no llegó a hacerle daño, lo elevó unos cuantos metros. Eso solo enfureció más a la criatura.

-¡No, no, no, no! Por favor…- pidió Hiccup, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Entonces, la bestia bajó de un salto del carámbano de hielo y se arrojó de un salto sobre Elsa, quien terminó atrapada contra el suelo con una criatura sobre ella dispuesta a asesinarla. Gritó de pánico, mientras el monstruo abría sus fauces para dispararle una bola de fuego.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Hiccup. La criatura se detuvo justo antes de dispárale una bola de plasma a la pobre y aterrada chica, que se sentía al borde del desmayo. La joven esbozó una palabra sin hacer ningún sonido: "Ayúdame". Hiccup se acercó un empujó a su dragón lejos de la chica, mientras la ayudaba a pararse- Dragón malo- retó a su mascota- ¡No puedes tirarte encima de todas las personas que crees que son una amenaza!- Era verdad, siempre hacía eso.

-Hiccup… ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Elsa en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención del dragón y retrocediendo varios pasos.

-Ah, Elsa, Chimuelo. Chimuelo, Elsa- los presentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-t…t… ¡¿TIENES UN DRAGÓN MASCOTA?!-

-Creo que eres la que mejor se tomó el asunto hasta ahora- dijo recordando cómo se lo habían tomado Astrid y su padre.

Después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio, a Hiccup se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ven aquí- le indicó a Elsa.

-¿Qué? No, esa cosa quiere matarme- se negó, pero solo recibió otro gruñido por parte de Chimuelo.

-Si te calmas, no te hará daño- dijo agarrándola por la muñeca. Ella forcejeó pasa zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. El que se negó a tocarla fue Chimuelo -¡AY, por favor…! ¿Ahora tú?- el dragón gruñó.

-M…mejor así- dijo Elsa con voz entrecortada.

-Uff. Está bien- dijo el vikingo soltándole la muñeca- no sé qué le pasa. Por lo general es muy amigable-

-Sí, claro- contestó la chica con un ligero sarcasmo agarrándose la muñeca, donde Hiccup la había tocado. Solo entonces, el vikingo se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado demasiado fuerte. En ese preciso segunde se arrepintió de haber tratado de forzarla a tocar a Chimuelo. Parecía una chica muy insegura. Y tocar un dragón no habría mejorado las cosas. Hiccup estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa para terminar con ese incómodo silencio, cuando Elsa habló:- Estem… si sabes que tener un dragón escondido en el bosque está contra las reglas de la escuela ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no podía dejarlo solo- volteó para ver como Chimuelo se acurrucaba unos metros más allá para dormir. Irónico, un Furia Nocturna durmiendo de noche.

Se sentaron en una roca. De repente interesada en el tema, Elsa preguntó:

-¿desde cuándo lo conoces?-

-Seee…-dijo como si estuviera a punto de confesar un secreto y estuviera tratando de suavizar el golpe con el tono de voz- lo encontré en el bosque hace un año más o menos, y…- prosiguió a contarle su alocada historia, sus problemas con su padre y la dolorosa realidad de que nunca había conocido a su madre- Entonces dije "Disculpe moza, creo que me ha traído el vástago equivocado. Pedí un niño extra grande con brazos fuertes, agallas, y gloria de guarnición (N/A: no entendí bien esa parte así que lo dejo así, igual, supongo que ustedes entienden lo que dice ¿no?). Y esto ¡Esto es un pescado parlanchín!"- dijo actuando la escena con voz fingida, sacándole una risita a la joven que tenía al lado.

*-ELSA-*

-¿Tu padre te llamaba "Pescado Parlanchín?- preguntó Elsa sin poder creer que un padre trate así a su hijo. Bueno, su padre no la trataba muy bien durante su infancia, pero el siempre había bastante machista y suponía que, si hubiera tenido un príncipe, no habría pasado todo eso.

_¡Eres una abominación! ¡No deberías haber existido! ¡Eres un MONSTRUO!_

Ese pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-No, pero lo pensaba… hey ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver como la expresión de la princesa se ensombrecía.

-N… nada- Dijo volteando para que el joven no viera las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

*-HICCUP-*

Hiccup se moría de ganas de saber que pasaba, pero no quería incomodar a la chica, así que decidió dejar el asunto.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de ti?-

"_Genial, ahora parezco el típico chico de la tele que no sabe de qué hablar en su cita con la chica que le gusta. Que inteligente, Hiccup_" Se regañó a sí mismo.

Al ver que Elsa se tensaba, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

"_Estúpido_"

*-ELSA-*

_¡Maldito Monstruo!_

_¡Papá, por favor!_

_¡YA CÁLLATE!_

_¡AAAAAAAHHH! Por favor…_

_¿Por qué lloras, Monstruo? Los monstruos no lloran. Los monstruos no sienten._

-Eh…- Elsa no sabía que decir. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo- Mira, ya es de noche ¿no deberíamos volver?- le dijo a Hiccup.

-Eh… sí, tienes razón- Contestó el chico levantándose de la roca. Se despidió de Chimuelo y volvieron a la escuela. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos y muy oscuros. Se escuchaban crujir los muebles y algún que otro aterrador sonido extraño. Aunque Hiccup le aseguró que no debía ser más que alguna rata. En un momento, de entre las sombras salió un perrito con una correa roja arrastrando que tenía enganchada al collar. Entonces escucharon un grito:

*-HICCUP-*

-¡Ozzie! ¡Ven aquí!- (N/A: ya averigüé el nombre :D) Entonces, el perrito salió corriendo a dese donde venía la voz. Hiccup acompañó a Elsa a su habitación y, antes de irse a la suya, el no pudo resistir el impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla. Agradeciendo que estaba oscuro y que la chica no podía verlo ruborizado, le dijo:

-Este… mañana voy a volar con Chimuelo y me preguntaba si… si… si quieres ir… con nosotros- al preciso instante en el que lo dijo, se arrepintió, pensando que era casi seguro que dijera que no.

*-ELSA-*

Elsa vaciló un instante.

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

La sorpresa no fue lo que podía decirse grata cuando descubrió que Anna no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡ANNA!-

**¿Qué pasó con Anna? ¿Por qué estaba Ozzie afuera? ¿Qué eran los ruidos? van a enterarse dentro de un capítulo! El próximo cap se centrará en el pasado de Elsa (que Anna no conoce) y en *REDOBLE DE TAMBORES* ¡Hro, Jade y Jonny! (Jade es mi OC) ¿un pequeño Spoikler? van a formar una banda, todavía no van a aportar nada a la historia central (no sé en qué pueden ayudar) pero Jade será crucial más adelante. **

**Reviews!**

**Mérida di Angelo : Creo que ya te respondí todo en un PM, asín que creo que no hay nada que decir por ahora.**

**Guest: Me gustaron tus iéas, y para Astrid ya tengo el poder. No voy a dar Spoiler, pero si no tiene el poder ELLA (si lo tiene otro no sirve) el fic no podías existir. Solo digo...**

**Algunas cosas que debo aclarar:**

**1: Sadie Kane (Las Crónicas de Kane) está enamorada de un Dios de la muerte adolecente llamado Anubis y lo describe como "Divinamente sexy" o algo así, si mal no recuerdo. YYYY si ve a un chico lindo se pone medio loca y no puede actuar con naturalidad... bueno, más o menos igual que en la vida real. **

**2: El Valhala es como el cielo de los vikingos donde están todos los dioses y etc. **

**Bueno, hace un par de días mi familia me convenció de ver la serie de los noventa Friends y la verdad está bastante buena (me enamoró la parte del primer cap: "Bienvenida al mundo real. Es una mierda, pero te gustará" o creo que es así) y quizás en el futuro pongo algunas escenas de Friends. **

**Les prometo que todos van a amar a mi OC Jade. A mi otro OC, Jane, no se. Y a mi último OC, Makiavelo, lo van a odiar con toda el alma. **

**Cinco reviews mínimo o no actualizo (JAJAJAJAJA *risa malvada*)**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;)**


End file.
